haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Self-Introduction
|Jiko Shōkai}} is the two hundred and ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 28th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview Hinata is taken away for questioning after barging into the training camp uninvited. Over the phone, Coach Ukai and Takeda reprimand Hinata for his rash behavior and ask him to return. Washijō steps in and gives Hinata a chance to stay as a ball boy. However, he makes it clear that he does not see any value of Hinata as a player without Kageyama. Meanwhile, Kageyama arrives at his training camp and meets Kiyoomi Sakusa, one of the top three spikers in the nation. Plot Back at Karasuno High School, the team wonders if Kageyama manages to get to his training camp without getting lost. Asahi then notices something unusual; Hinata has yet to arrive for practice. To the surprise of many, Hinata shows up to the Miyagi First Year Training Camp uninvited. Tsukishima originally feigns indifference but eventually loses his cool at Hinata's impulsive behavior. Hinata is soon taken away for questioning and gets an earful from both Coach Ukai and Takeda over the phone. He explains that his only intention is to learn from the best players but is, nonetheless, reprimanded for acting selfishly and being an inconvenience to the training camp hosts. Takeda asks Hinata to come back until Washijō gives Hinata a chance to stay but as a ball boy. After the incident is solved, Coach Ukai and Takeda feel apprehensive about Hinata staying, especially due to Washijō's preference for tall and strong players. They know this is a valuable opportunity but suspect that Hinata will have a rough time. True to their expectation, Washijō bluntly reveals to Hinata that he has no value without Kageyama around as a setter and can go home if he doesn't want to be a ball boy. Soon after, Hinata returns to the gymnasium. He apologizes for causing trouble before firmly proclaiming himself as their ball boy. Meanwhile, Kageyama finally reaches the Ajinomoto National Training Center for his training camp. He bumps into Kiyoomi Sakusa, who identifies Kageyama as a member of the team that defeated Ushijima. Kageyama immediately recognizes Sakusa as the only second year of the top three ranked spikers and grows excited at the prospect of playing with him. Appearances * Tsutomu Goshiki * Kanji Koganegawa * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Akira Kunimi * Yūdai Hyakuzawa * Kei Tsukishima * Shōyō Hinata * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kōshi Sugawara * Chikara Ennoshita * Asahi Azumane * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Takaaki Anabara * Yū Nishinoya * Daichi Sawamura * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Tanji Washijō * Tobio Kageyama * Kiyoomi Sakusa Chapter notes Character revelations *Despite Sakusa being a year younger, he refers to Ushijima by his first name, Wakatoshi, with the honorific "-kun." This implies that Sakusa is well-acquinted with Ushijima. Trivia * In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Introductions."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/haikyu-volume-24/product/5520/paperback * In commemoration of the upcoming third season, a cover page of Hinata with Kageyama standing behind a crow, Kuroo with Kenma standing behind a cat, and Bokuto with Akaashi standing behind an owl. The text reads: "Sharpening their fangs and claws, the beasts wait." * Furthermore, a center color page of Hinata wearing a gold crown and a cape of black feathers with Kageyama wearing a red crown and robe. The text reads: "You're not alone, so have faith and fly!!" Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 24 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc